Blood, Order, And War
by HamDunkin
Summary: Earthrealm is at its knees, with the evil conqueror and emperor Shao Kahn threatening to merge it with Outworld. Meanwhile, way off the coast of Earthrealm's mainland, lies an uncharted continent called Valoran, where chaos will soon destroy it. If only something could cause Earthrealm's kombatants and Valoran's warriors to meet, and save both of them.
1. Introduction

_Chapter One-No Time-No Place-No Perspective_

The Elder Gods, they created the realms in hope of peace. Shao Kahn changed everything, however, by killing Onaga, previous ruler of Outworld, taking the throne, and attempting to conquer the other realms. Starting with smaller realms, such as Zaterra, which were no match for Outworld, they turned to the greater realms. The moment King Jerrod of Edenia laid dead at his feet, he was confident that he had become invincible. He turned to Earthrealm, leaving us where we are now. With all the kombatants of Earthrealm focused on stopping Shao Kahn, they are completely oblivious to something else, way off in the middle of the oceans, an uncharted island. On this island, there is in fact life, and powerful life at that. The locals of this mysterious and magical place, call it Valoran. For one realm to merge with another, they must defeat the defending realm through mortal kombat tournaments. Valoran has no idea that other realms exist, and the mainland is miles away, a distance not crossable by even the greatest of ships they have. On Valoran, a special form of steam power called "hextech" is used, but cannot create the ferry-like machines we have, but what they do have, is magic. Some of Earthrealm's kombatants use magic, but on Valoran, its almost common. While all of this is true, Valoran has problems of its own. Wars and battles all over the island needed to be settled, so three powerful wizards built something great. The League Of Legends. Instead of thousands of warriors running at each other in hopes of victory, peace is made on the fields of justice, where the most powerful of people battle against others to decide a victor. It worked, but it won't hold on forever, for even the most orderly of places, cannot withstand what it needs to. On the other hand, Outworld is far more powerful than Earthrealm, and soon, Earthrealm will crumble. The blind truth is, Earthrealm needs Valoran, and Valoran needs Earthrealm. If only it were possible, but who knows? Maybe, just maybe, it is.


	2. Search And Destroy

_Chapter Two-November 14, 1:00 PM-Perspective Of Jax_

There I stood, discussing strategies to stop the inevitable onslaught of destruction.

"It may be true that we can't win, but it would be worse if we hid." Kung Lao said.

"I don't care about honor anymore, I refuse to aimlessly hurl myself into a life of torture and oblivion. I've experienced enough already." Kabal said back.

"I have to agree with Kung Lao here, if we were to hide, Earthrealm would have an even smaller chance of survival, while we wait to be found and tortured to death." Smoke said.

"Yo Raiden, you've been quiet. What'cha thinkin about?" Johnny Cage asked. Raiden was simply pacing.

"What is your side on this, you are the protector here." Jade said. There was a long pause, but one word broke the silence.

"Neither." Raiden finally replied.

"What do you mean neither? Its take action, or don't." Kurtis Stryker said, demanding an answer.

"We cannot defeat them alone, but what if we had help? Someone, or something here on Earthrealm. That's my take on this, search instead of train or hide." Raiden replied again. A flurry of confusion followed. Everyone began yelling at each other.

"Wait!" A loud voice came. It was the now cyborg Sub-Zero. Silence followed.

"Raiden's on to something. We should work to find help, weather it be allies, weapons, or knowledge, we need it. Hiding or facing them will not work. Better to have a small chance than none at all." He said after.

"Thank you, Sub-Zero." Raiden said. The confusion became agreement.

"The sooner the better. Lets go!" I finally said.

The next day, I was standing with Sonya, when we heard a ring. It was Sonya's communicator.

"Sonya Blade, this is HQ, do you copy?" A static, but audible voice said.

"I'm here." She replied.

"Kano's on the move, not sure where to." The same voice said.

"On my way!" Sonya said. We rushed there, upon arriving, we had a jet prepared for us. Taking flight, we fired at a massive speed. That's what I get for telling Sonya to fly after him. Once we spotted him, he went off course and towards the ocean. A while of flying over the ocean, when Sonya called back to come see something. I was amazed. An island, with civilization! Sonya told me to hang on as Kano flew down to the island. When we did, something poked out of the side of Kano's plane. Too late. A rocket was speeding towards us. Sonya leaped out with a parachute, but I waited. When the missile was about to hit, I jumped without a parachute, landing on Kano's plane and forcing it downwards. I looked at where we were headed, a city. A massive one, almost futuristic. Kano climbed on top of the crashing plane and hurled a knife at me, which sliced on my cheek, but no serious damage. The plane was about to land, at a speed that would kill us both. I had no option, both live or both die. I slammed the plane, emitting a shield around me, to big to not fit around Kano as well. The force of the crash was enough to break through the shield, but wasn't able to kill them. The plane landed into the middle of a large building, I hope nobody was in here. Before I knew it, everything faded to black.


	3. Questions And Answers

**Quick note, the Jax from League Of Legends is ****not** **in this fanfic, the Jax used is in fact from Mortal Kombat. Read on!**

_Chapter Three-November 16, 4:00 PM-Perspective Of Vi_

I was just arriving at the scene, when a short man confronted me.

"Vi! You're here! My name is Edward, the owner of the building that, got blown to pieces." Edward said.

"All the information. Don't have all day." I replied in a rushed manner.

"Two planes were in the air. One chasing the other, both headed for Piltover. The chased plane fired a missile at the other, one person immediately jumped out with a parachute. Just before the missile hit, a man jumped over it, landing on the other. The man who fired the rocket climbed atop the plane and fought with the other. Eventually, just before it crashed, one of them created some kind of shield. Upon the crash, one person was killed, 3 with major injuries, and 2 with minor ones. All this happened at around 3:40. That's all I know." Edward said.

"I'll take over." I said. When I walked in, I only found two bodies. I asked if they took the one killed out, but the answer was no. One of those men escaped, but I went over to the other mans body. He was unconscious, but alive. Wait, big metal arms? Dented fists? Someone who likes punching as much as I do, awesome. I grabbed a badge off their belt. It read "Earthrealm Special Forces", can't be a bad guy. I called Caitlyn to give the news, and she shortly arrived on the scene.

"What should we do with him?" I asked, a little after she finished looking around.

"Well, so long as we have eyes on him, we can heal him and talk to him." She replied. We brought him in, and was treated in a hospital. It didn't take long for him to wake up.

"Hmm? Where the hell..." this man said, sitting up.

"Hello. My name is Vi, enforcer of Piltover. Speak up." I said.

"Uh, my name is Jax, what the hell is Piltover?" Jax said, wanting answers.

"Me first, what happened? With the plane chase."

"Wait, where's Kano?"

"The other guy escaped, now answer me."

"Kano's a member of the Black Dragon, big time arms dealers, huge enemy for us. We chased after him and... did the crash kill anyone?"

"Only one, with a few injuries, the building was evacuated."

"That's good, now where am I?"

"Piltover, city of progress. I found your badge, would Earthrealm refer to the mainland, way off the coast?"

"Well technically, this island is a part Earthrealm, but yes."

"Well, welcome to Valoran, one of the worst places in Earthrealm, and to Piltover, one of the worst places in Valoran."

"Worst? I'd beg to differ."

"Oh really? Wars are tearing the island apart. For now, powerful wizards are holding a sense of order, but I'm one of few who realize that it will die down soon enough."

"Yeah? Here's a fact, there are other worlds out there, specifically Outworld, that are trying to conquer Earthrealm."

"So both of our lives are a living hell, good to know. Where did you get those arms?"

"They were blown to pieces a thousand souls formed into one ninja. Long story."

"Well I can tell by the dents in your fists that you enjoy punching things as much as I do. I just didn't need to go through pain. Follow me." The two walked along and saw Caitlyn sprinting down the hall, but stopped in front of them.

"Vi! Jinx is making her move!" She said. I told a few officers to make sure this Jax character doesn't leave. I ran out with my hex tech gauntlets, and made my chase after this criminal, I know I won't, but I hope I catch her.


End file.
